The Crescent Hotel
' The Crescent Hotel & Dr. Ellis' is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary While Jason and Grant are on a plumbing job, Jason tells Grant about the Crescent Hotel in Eureka Springs, Ark. He explains that the hotel was once a fake cancer-treatment facility and because the basement was used as the morgue there's a lot of activity there, including a doctor who roams the hallways. The team heads down to Arkansas and checks in to the Crescent to start the investigation. They meet Jack Moyer, the hotel's general manager, and Ken Fugate, a local historian. Ken shows Jason and Grant the dining room, where a man named Jacob waits for a woman to come to breakfast; and the office of Dr. Ellis (who practiced there in the 1880s), where a man in Victorian clothing comes out of the elevator and walks straight through the door. Guests in room 419 have reported waking up in the morning and seeing their clothes packed against the door. The team also visits the morgue, where autopsies were performed when cancer patients were at the hotel; a hostile guard haunts the room where body parts were stored. As the team sets up, Dustin goes into Grant's room (room 419) and notices his computer propped up against the door. Grant tells Dustin he left it by the TV, so Dustin moves it back and sets up a camera to see if it moves during the investigation. Dave & Steve and Donna & Dustin get high EMF readings when investigating rooms 2500 and 419. When Jason and Grant investigate the morgue, they see a figure on the thermal camera. At first they wonder if it's Grant's reflection, but after reviewing the footage and investigating with the team they conclude that it's not him. Jason and Grant later try to recreate their experience but can't disprove what they saw on the camera. They meet with Jack and Ken and tell them about Dustin's experience in Grant's room. They show the footage from the morgue and decide that the figure onscreen looks like a Civil War soldier. As far as Jason is concerned there is paranormal activity there and what they saw onscreen was an apparition. During the team's investigation of the Crescent Hotel, Ken told Jason and Grant that there's paranormal activity in Dr. Ellis' house, and he asks them to investigate it, as well. The team meets with Carroll Heath, the homeowner, who also claims to be a medium. He tells them he feels people watching him when he plays the piano and hears people walking above him when he's sitting in the back parlor. Heath also notes that the house was exorcised because of the noises that people have heard. In the master bedroom a woman in Victorian clothing has been seen reading in the bay window, and Heath points out the woods outside, where there have been paranormal sightings. During the investigation, Jason and Grant test Heath's psychic abilities. Jason believes mediums are charlatans but allows Heath to question him for a reading. When Grant is zooming in on Heath during Jason's reading, the thermal camera paints Heath in psychedelic colors when the conversation gets intense. Grant says that he thinks most people who claim to be sensitive aren't, but he is impressed by Heath's abilities after his own reading. During the analysis Grant and Jason look at the psychedelic colors on Heath and realize that they've never seen anything like it before. Jason admits it's different but doesn't want to draw any conclusions. They think Heath himself might be haunted— not his house. When they meet with Heath and show him the footage, he thinks it shows a high level of energy from paranormal energy passing between him and Jason. Grant admits that he doesn't know what it means, but Heath believes that it validates what mediums do. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes